fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Langle Chapter 6
YEEEEEEEEEE SURPRISE EPISODEEEEEE Langle Chapter 6, The Change mangle: hey LB you alread made your bags? LB: wat? mangle: we are changing pizzerias LB: wat ²? mangle: T-T is because Rumia said that she started to see things in the pizzeria. like an bunny floating or something. LB: but the bunny floating is real! mangle: *points to ceiling* and it is falling down. LB: problably because you WALKED in it while was destroyed *flashback* *kids are destroying mangle* kid 1: YEY! MANGLE IS SOO FUN TO DESTROY! mangle: y u do this to me ;-; LB: NO! STUPID CHILDRENS! IT TOOK ME 1 DAY TO REPAIR HER! *transforms into crocodile and kills them* *back in time* mangle: yeah problably. LB: but if we are going to Mangle's Pizzeria I accept! mangle: nope... we are going to... *checks newspaper* Freadbears Family Dinner... springtrap: its FAZBEAR FRIGHT: THE HORROR ATTRACTION, lady... mangle: lady? springtrap: yes... *picks mangle's hand* you are soo cute mangle: *blushes* dafu- LB: *appears and almost cuts springtrap's arm off* HEY YOU!! LB: *looks at springtrap* golden bonnie... LB: WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE AN "Phantom Mangle" BORN IN THIS FANFIC! springtrap: what do you mean by "Fanfic"? mangle: what do you mean by "phantom mangle borning"? springtrap: I know what he means *lenny facing* LB: no *kicks springtrap away* mangle: LB! this was innapropriate! LB: what he was thinking was innapropriate. also how this can be innapropriate? mangle: because he is the one who made fredbears... LB: Fazbear Fright* mangle: yeah this thing the horror attraction. and we are going to this place! LB: uhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH why? mangle: again, hallucinations everywhere *points at shadow freddy and shadow bonnie staring at each other* mangle: and ceiling *points at foxy falling from ceiling* LB: whatever...I just hope that this pizzeria mangle and springtrap: HORROR ATTRACTION* LB: blah blah blah attraction just dont burn . springtrap: well problably...but not easily. mangle: whatever, lets go already LB: WAIT I DID NOT MADE MY BAG! *runs to pillow cove* 1 hour later LB: *comes with 10 bags* done! meanwhile at the truck for fazbear's fright with the animatronics springtrap, mangle and LB are in the same truck container LB: WHY ARE 3 PEOPLE IN 1 PEOPLE CONTAINER?! mangle: because we are robots with genders not real humans? springtrap: because I will not stay away from her? LB: *looks at springtrap* my reaction same... mangle: whatever..... 1 hour later, they are in fazbear fright LB: why is everything here soo glitchy? springtrap: what do you mean by glitchy? mangle: *looks at a single box* why this random box? BB paper plate: hello mangle: *femenine scream* LB: IS IT ALIVE?! BB paper plate: yes but I cant move soo I call Chica to move with this: QUACK! old chica: *quickly picks paper plate with arm and runs away* LB: Im amazed of how she grabs things without hands. foxy: *looks at his own head as a lamp* Im not amazed with this place's decoration springtrap: well is this what I do with Mangle's CRUSHES... foxy: but Im not mangle's crush! LB: I hope... springtrap: well according to the fandom... mangle: what types of fans of the fandom you ask? springtrap: the 34s I guess mangle: WHY 34 FANS?! COULD NOT BE 1?! foxy: geez Im out *walks away* LB: what is wrong with the number 34 In fans? mangle: *whispers in LB's ear* LB: excuse me Im going to explode outside bye *walks away* springtrap: well looks like is just we 2... gosa: WE 3 springtrap: MANGLE HAVE AN UGLY BIRD ON YOUR SHOULDER mangle: thats Gosa, my pirate bird! springtrap: Brazilian users will not understand this name on the innocent way, but is still acceptable. gosa: meh -,- *flies away* mangle: oh well. *walks away* old bonnie: you failed springtrap: what? old bonnie: we know that you have a crush on Mangle... toy bonnie: and we are gonna help! springtrap: I think you guys see my mind but if you are gonna help... gaming foxy (GFoxy): well first, you should give to a girl what she likes! springtrap: wait first of all, why you guys are gonna help me? toy bonnie: because... *lights become glitchy* the whole pizzeria's lights become glitchy tails doll (as toy freddy): what is happening?! a girly scream can be heard LB: OH GOD OH GOD MANNGO MANGO MANGO MANGO LB: *finds mangle* oh you are safe LB: *searches toy chica* CHICACHU CHICACHU CHICACHU *finds toy chica* LB: oh ok... *sees a list of female characters* OLD CREEPY CHICA OLD CREEPY... *finds old chica* UH *runs* LB: ok all the characters with possible girly scream already checked and are OK..but...where is Toy Bonnie? toy freddy: why toy bonnie? LB: meh he is one of the most girly male animatronics in my opinion. toy freddy: really? *eyes become black but quickly becomes normal* LB: really?!...I remember that we both talked in Toy Bonnie's back...do you changed or something? toy freddy: CH-CHANGED?! of course n-not... GFoxy: yep. now bye *walks away with tails doll as toy freddy* LB: hm...nope, he definitly changed. springtrap: do you know what definitly means? LB: nope. old freddy: is a good theory...where is toy bonnie?! glitchy sounds can be heard employee 1: do we need to deactive him? LB: QUIICKLY THINKS THAT YOU ARE DEACTIVED everyone stops of being "alive" LB hides employee 1: *with toy bonnie's head* I feel bad for him... employee 2: me too, but we need to do it *throw toy bonnie's body at parts e service* old bonnie: *gasping* old freddy: there is a parts and service here...yey... emplyee 2: did I heard some of these animatronics talking? employee 1: nah they are deactived... *puts toy bonnie's head in a box* BB paper plate: QUICK HIDE ME! old chica: *hides paper plate* both emplyees: *go away* mangle: OH NO OH NOH ONO THEY ARE GOING TO KILL THE TOY ANIMATRONICSSSSSSSS gosa: you are overracting... mangle: IM NOT OVERRACTING!!!!!! LB: dont worry because Im going to prote- LB gets descontinued by springtrap springtrap: Im going to protect you... mangle: OH THANK YOU.... *kiss springtrap's cheeck* LB: *tris to cut his cheeck of* gosa: uh... *puts mangle in a rope* mangle: YEWHEWHEYWEHYWHEYWHEYAAEWEUJWIEJW EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE gosa: someone here is a mechanic? she is overracting. mangle: NOT* everyone points at LB LB: *comes closer to make* soo honey you... mangle: *jumpscares LB* WHO SAID HONEY?! I LIKE HONEY!! LB: I ALMOST HAD AN HEART ATTACK! SHE CANT BE REPAIRED! phantom freddy: and we are here to help. LB: UHHHH...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "we"? phantom freddy: problably in the next chapter. also the Gosa name thing I explain if someone asks on the comments section. Category:Fanfiction Category:Story